2nd Union of Soviet Socialist Republic
The 2nd Union of Soviet Socialist Republic, or USSR 2.0, was the reincarnation of the USSR from the 20th century, only it was more advanced economically and militarily. It was formed after the election of Viktor Petrov, who was pro-communist, signed an executive order, changing Russia to the USSR again. The country lasted until 2022, when it lost in World War III in the hands of the West and the PAT, and was split into smaller nations, with the largest part, near Moscow, a more pro west Russia. Before its downfall, it had the largest military, natural resources and economy. Forming a new empire Since the collapse of the original USSR in 1991, many citizens of Russia wanted to return to its glory days. One of them was a former KGB soldier who, against international backlash (The West, mainly the U.S wanted him kicked or a Cold War would happen) and all the odds, managed to win the 2012 election, and immediately signed the executive order that changed the nation. Within the next two months, the constitution was signed, and by August of 2012, the country was formed. Economy The economy of the Soviet Union was tied with EU until 2016, when it was tied with the U.S. Thanks to its vast natural resources, and its industry, it was able to rise after it nearly collapsed in 2013. Its primarily based on its agriculture and industrial sections, but while it is a socialist state, it allows private sectors, mainly in military. It led in many industries, including aviation, marine, tech and military. Politics and Government Government The USSR is a Federal semi-presidential republic, but considered being a Marxist-Leninist, but was rejected out of fear of war. The two political parties, Communist party of the Soviet Union and the Democratic Party of the Soviet Union, put six nominees for the president election, who can serve two terms of six years. The President is elected by the Soviet citizens. After swearing in, the president appoints a Prime Minister who has to be elected as a member of the state Duma. This election happens a week after the election of the president. After appointing a Prime Minister, the president has to a appoint the following; the nations defense Minister, along with one for the air force, navy and ground force, and a diplomat, per the nations constitution. The president is the head of the government and Supreme Commander of the Military, and can't dissolve the Duma, unless if absolutely necessary. The Prime Minister is the head of the Duma, unless it is dissolved, then he is the head of what the president puts a replacement. He also prepares and approves of a bill before is sent to the president. He also has the power to veto a bill at any time, before it is sent to the president. Military The military of the Soviet Union was the most technologically advanced military in Europe, only falling behind the United States. The amount of active troops is nearly three million, with about 500,00 in reserve. It navy was ranked the highest in the world, slightly beating the U.S, due to its stealth aircraft carriers along with its more advanced destroyers. Finally, its air force was ranked 4th in most advanced, falling behind the U.S Japan and South Korea. Its air force includes MiG and Sukhoi as its manufactures for its air force. It ground vehicles include the Gaz, the newly developed T-94, which was suppose to surpass the M1 Abram but was cited as being unreliable, due to frequent malfunctions. Its standard issued guns are the AK-47, AK-74, RPD, PKM, Draganov and Bizon among others. Its defense budget was 70.6 billion dollars, and nearly a third was spent on its nuclear arsenal, which led to some worry by citizens, as it seemed the government was waiting for nuclear war but was just discontinuing nukes from the cold war. The rest is spent on making more advanced equipment, and vehicles (The T-94 played a minor role for its defense due to its unreliably, and the army was spending money trying to make the T-95 to replace it). Most of the money used is in the air force and ground, as the government felt its navy was fine as it was. But falling behind smaller nations like Japan and South Korea was acceptable to them. Foreign Relations Besides the West the PAT nations and smaller nations. Before World War III the Soviet Union were on good terms many nations. United States of America and its allies After the formation of the Soviet Union, of all the NATO nations, the U.S was the most hostile. the was due to government not kicking Petrov, who was a anti-American and anti-west politician, and felt this would lead to a war. Things weren't much better for their European allies, who had similar feeling due to past events, like the 2008 Russian invasion of Georgia. During Petrov's first visit to America, He told Obama, that he considered changing his opinion about the U.S, which was a lie, to hope that tensions would decline so if a war happened it would be easy to invade the country. This trick didn't work in Europe, mainly in former countries of the original Soviet Union. In Asia, Japan, South Korea, Philippines and Taiwan formed the Pacific Asian Treaty, along with Australia and New Zealand, to counter a potential invasion by the Soviet Union or China After Trump's election on November 8th, tensions dropped, but after his impeachment in January of 2017, and his replacement, Maxim Smith, who was neutral when it came to Russia, didn't change tensions, until the Assad gas attack in Syria, and the invasion of the U.S. China and North Korea Relations between the Soviet Union China and North Korea were great due to the Soviet Union returning to communism, which made relations with the two Asian countries friendly. During the second cold war, the three countries signed a mutual defense treaty, which would turn into the Communist Treaty Agreement during World War III. Before the devastating war, trade between these nations were similar to the Nordic States and with a civil war in North Korea, which led to the Kim dynasty being overthrown, and finally had a good economy in the nation. In China, trade helped prevent an economic collapse, only to have it happen, when trade stopped due to the war, leading to the collapse and soon turning capitalist. Conflicts involving the Soviet Union The first known conflict involved the Soviet Union of the 21st century was the Syrian civil war, which was the start of a bigger conflict, known as World War 3. Syrian Civil War After the start of the Syrian civil war, the Soviet Union supported the Assad government, while the West and PAT supported the FSA. This led to strained tensions between the nations, and it only got worse at it dragged on. After the war started, it seemed minor until 2014, when the West supported the FSA, then the Soviet Union backed the Assad government, which became a proxy war between the two superpowers. On April, 7th, 2017. The Assad government launched a chemical attack on civilians and NATO, U.N and PAT put major sanctions on Syria and minor ones on the Soviet Union, as it was believed Petrov supported the attack. It was the first military loss for the Soviet Union, when the FSA won the civil war along with Turkey, against the Assad government and Iran. World War III After the gas attack, the U.S banned international travel between them and the Soviet Union. Unfortunately, this didn't prevent a Soviet attack. On May, 29th, the Queen Mary was sun by a soviet submarine near Ireland, and then invaded the U.S. This began its collapse as the U.S, along with PAT support, won the Russo-American war. By 2018, with the embarrassing loss, the government launched a blitzkrieg on eastern Europe, and by February, had neighboring nations, Poland, Baltic States, East Germany and Finland. With seemingly a single front, China, the Soviet Union's major ally, invaded Taiwan, causing the PAT to join the war. In South America, Venezuela and Cuba attempted to form an empire, under a dual government, but Cuba had a civil war and turned capitalist, while the south American front stalled. Collapse of the Soviet Union The collapse of the Soviet Union officially began after the PAT invasion of China in 2019, as North Korea lost to the South, giving an easy way to China. As the war drew on, China's economy fell, and turned capitalist. The Soviet government felt this was betrayal and swept in and annexed China, causing a two-front war that they could never recover from. To make things worse, the Petrov Administration made several controversial moves, including the arrest and execution of capitalist citizens in Soviet occupied China and east Europe. With no allies, Soviet forces retreated and by 2022, surrendered after Petrov was killed in a military attack. After the treaty was signed, Russian controlled countries were liberated and the Soviet Union, was split in two, west under NATO protection and east under PAT protection, as the Soviet military was dissolved, in an attempt to prevent World War IV. Category:Nations Category:Outdated Articles Category:Russia Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe